


Purchase

by Clickbox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Galra Keith (Voltron), Graphic descriptions of sexual assult, How do I tag?, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lots of Crying, Pidge wants to shank some hoes, Sexual Assult, Slave fic, Slave! Pidge, Slavery, Tags to be added, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Traumatic Experiences, Unintentional Self Harm, but hes good, emperor! Lotor, its 4 am I should sleep, keiths a Galra soldier, lotors a dick, might add other characters well see, pevy Ezor, pidge is a badass, poor pidge, slave AU, sorta - Freeform, the Galra are all dicks, trigger warning, vent adventures with pidge, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickbox/pseuds/Clickbox
Summary: Lotor somehow ends up at a slave auction since he's already there he might as well spurge on a feisty freckled brunette.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yeah this isn't the next chapter of green scars like I promised, but I've been sitting in this idea for awhile now and had to get it out,

There announcers voice boomed over the crowd, the hundred or so Galra socialites roared getting themselves excited once again for another auction.

Lotor didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was here. He found the whole slave auctioning thing beneath him, he had no need to buy his slaves in such a manner. He always had his shipped to his palace, especially since his crowning as emperor he really shouldn't be here.

Yet here he was. His bored expression shifted back up to the showing stage just as another poor worthless slave was being brought out. The crowd cheered and boomed once again as Lotor questioned how these people could possibly find so much joy over buying salves, the excitement could rival an arena fight.

It was at this moment Lotor decided to turn and leave, but then he noticed the crowd more alive and excited then they had been the whole night he was sure it wasn't even possible, but then again he had spent his night in an underground slave auction. He turned his attention back to the stage now equipped with another slave soon to meet an even worse life of misery in the hands of the next highest bidder.

Then his eyes landed on the slave in question and he half understood the crowds enthusiasm.

Propped on her knees, hands bound to the floor behind her knelt one of the most liveliest of slaves he'd ever seen. And one of the most exquisite as well.

Short honey brown hair a mess on her head, freckles dusting all over her body (she was stripped down to her underwear, on display for all the greedy eyes in the room) pale skin littered deep purple bruises from handling, and light scaring so very different from lash scars, burns and brands on every other slave, it felt so unnatural to see a one without them. Her big golden brown eyes wide, panicked and furious. She wrestled and rebelled fruitlessly against her restraints, biting down on her gag, grunting and growling. She shot malice and poison to anyone who's eyes met hers yet she staggered as she realised just gown overwhelmed she was.

"Here we have one of the only survivors of a rouge human camp! She's feisty and so far untameable! And did I mention completely untouched!?" The announcer yelled into his microphone, dressing the slave up as if its behaviour could make it more desirable. But his attention was caught but some of the announcers words.

It's was much of a rarity to find slaves these days that haven't been born into their pitiful lives, trained and beaten into submission and worship towards their Galra overlords. Rouge camps: the last free humans hiding away from their fates, not a threat at all no, but an annoyance.

Lotor felt true pity for the slave then, wether she could help it or not her rebellion had caught the sadistic attention of everyone in the room. Saves that did everything and anything without a fuss nor a complaint falling easily into submission, sex objects worth nothing more than satisfying their masters lust, dutifully submitting. That's what a slave was, the only definition you could give for a pathetic human. But she happened to be a sought after exception. Galra loved nothing more then crushing free spirits as entertainment, taking away everything they have and forcing them to beg to be a worthless slave. After all that was the _fun_ part.

This slave was in for worse then hell in the hands of any of these bastards.

"Let the bidding begin at 50,000,000 GAK!" The announcer kicked off the bidding abnormally high, even for an untouched. But unsurprisingly the mass of Galra weren't deterred in the slightest.

The bids rapid fired one after the other, getting higher and admittedly outrageous. Lotor wisely decided to stay out of the bidding, after all he had no need nor desire for such a dismal purchase of a difficult untamed slave.

He stared down the slave on the stage once again, watching those wild eyes with a feral burning front, easy to see the terror lying just below that shallow act.

"Going once with 350,000,000 GAK to Lieutenant Haxus," the announcer looked around the room for any potential rivalling bids, "going twice!" He waited once again. "And-" Lotors hand unexpectedly shot up.

"700,000,000 gak," his voice silenced the room for the first time in the whole night. All attention was suddenly towards him, mouths gaping open, no longer about the outrageous bid but by their own emperors presence in such a place. The now audible noise of the slave struggling becoming evident.

"Sold to emperor Lotor! Repid sa my lord!" His salute was followed out by everyone else.

"Please carry on, I'll be taking my purchase and leaving." He turned his white hair swishing behind him. A path being cleared for his exit.

He made his way to the back of the building where they kept all the sold slaves until the end of the auction.

Cramped cells lined the walls, all stocked full of miserable broken slaves, it was mostly silent the thundering of all the Galra voices now a distant sound due to the thick walls, the slaves making minimal noise besides the murmur here and there, but they knew to stay silent in the presence of any Galra. One of the first things a slave is taught never speak unless permission is asked and given. He heard the telltale noises of guards struggling to keep his purchase detained as she was brought to him.

He could've easily had a guard take his new property to his palace and be done with it. But seeing as this was a personal purchase of sorts it seemed rational to carry it out himself.

The working Galra practically dragged and pulled along the fighting human, she kicked and threw her body around in defiance trying still to rid herself of her restrainers, she made many scream like noises through the large ball gag jammed into her mouth.

"Sire." The working class bowed their heads towards Lotor their hands preoccupied with the small yet slippery human.

He lent down to her level, it now coming to his attention that she was rather short, something he hadn't noticed before.

She whipped her head around to face him, the emperor was met with a rage filled glare. He smirked allowing himself to enjoy the helplessness of the girl in front of him.

"Take off the gag." He ordered and the restrainer unclasped it from behind the girls head removing it. She took a shrill breath, then clenched her undoubtedly aching jaw.

"Let go of me you fucking bastards! I'm no ones fucking slave! I said let me go!" She yelled at them her voice horse, she'd be starving and dehydrated her shoulders dropped a bit her energy being sapped from her struggle. She turned her attention back to Lotor scowling at him.

She breathed heavily, her cheeks flushing pink head hanging slightly. She glared poison at Lotor.

"What's your name?" He ordered.

"None of your damn business." She spat through her clenched jaw, she'd be far more intimidating if it wasn't for her shortness and the fact she was by all standards quite cute Lotor thought, finding it quite amusing.

"I think you'll find it's very much my business as your owner, now give me your name and I might be lenient on your punishment." She visibly stiffened up at his words, eyes widening.

"Bite me!" She yelled like she'd received a sudden burst of energy, daring to stare down the emperor of the known universe. Lotor felt a tug of intrigue at his stomach. She'd definitely be fun.

"You will come to regret your disobedience," he taunted, watching the way she tried not to show her fear. He sighed and rolled his eyes standing back to his full height towering over his slave.

"Sedate her and have her delivered to my palace by morning." He ordered the two Galra guards and he turned to leave before they could salute. Heard her last screams as she was knocked out before he was out of the room. He made his way out of the building ready to have this night be over with.

oh well at least he got something out of this wasted night. 


	2. How it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways I did do another chapter thanks to the few of you that gave me some support, I'm not sure if this will go far, it certainty won't be as long as green scars, but I might give it a few more chapters, hope y'all enjoy!

How long had it been since she'd last eaten? If she remembered correctly it was the day of the massacre. She had refused to eat at the slave house and she was there for around two days, Pidge didn't have much of a sense of time in her dark cell, but it had been a few days at least. Lotor had come to see her three times at specific intervals, so in turn she'd deducted she'd been here three days, so that was five days, five days without food. Three without water.

Her throat was like sandpaper begging to be soothed with the soft wetness of water. Her stomach trying rip itself apart demanding to be full, (although she can hardly remember a time when she wasn't hungry) Her whole body ached threatening to give out on her. Starving was was so painful. Her hands were bound by thick heavy metal cuffs that basically kept her immobile. Her weak body huddled in the corner of the almost featureless cell.

Judging by the guard movements from down the hall of the cells Lotor would probably come down to her soon. So far he was only asking her name, she'd been promised _better accomodation_ for cooperating, but Pidge had no intention of doing anything of the sought. She'd rather die than become some pathetic, demeaning Galra toy. So far her pride would be the death of her. And that was better than anything she could think of.

Soon enough she heard the ~~annoying~~  infuriating sound of Lotor coming down the hall. He stopped outside of her cell like usual, Pidge didn't even bother lifting her tired heavy head.

He sighed. "Just give me your name, that's all I've ordered of you." He should've sounded at least at little more intimidating as the emperor of the known universe or something, but Pidge was honestly over it by now.

"What are you gonna do? Whip me?" She quipped. "Good it will speed up my death." She rolled her head around ignoring the instant painful headache it gave her, giving Lotor a sideways glance, almost daring him.

"Refusing a lords orders, fighting back, talking back, not addressing your master as such and refusal to eat..." he listed acting absentmindedly, stroking his chin for affect.

"Any other slave violating even one of these rules would've been flogged senseless or worse, depending on their master, already-"

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't properly thanked you yet, go fuck yourself!" She interrupted, not needing to hear the vile reality of her people being tortured as slaves. Her yelling felt as if she swallowed a bunch of screws, but oh, it was worth it!

"I'm losing patience with you." His eye twitched slightly with annoyance. Then he sighed again for the millionth time. Before opening the cell door, it creaked cringingly and Pidge finally made an effort to move. Painstakingly, she was far too weak to even stand. "What are you doing? Don't you dare touch me!" She growled trying to mask the sudden fear that seemed to have snuck up on her.

"I'm not planning on hurting you yet, but the thought has crossed my mind." He said dully taking a key from his belt and unlocking the chain connected to the wall. And before her brain could register it he scooped her up in one smooth motion, princess style. Pidge tried to fight she really did, this was the last thing she wanted, but she was exhausted, the sudden movements making her body cry out in pain, she felt waves of nausea washing over her. Sapping her want to truly fight.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She demanded again her voice quivering slightly.

"Punishing you," he said simply, ominously. Smirking smugly. Pidge swallowed.

"Do me a favour and kill me now then." She spat. He began walking down the halls and up the stairs, back into his palace.

"I've got something better in mind." He looked down at her, and she swears to god that she saw the amusement in his eyes. Her heartbeat picked up, now taking note of the way he smelled and felt to her almost bare body, it made her want to shudder but not in a good way.

She was taken through large picture perfect hallways weaving around the palace. Salves littered the place all consumed in their own meaningless tasks, mostly cleaning and walking behind their Galra masters. Others simply waiting obediently for who knows what. Pidge felt her stomach drop, she'd spent her whole life running from this horrid fate only to end up at the centre of it all. For the first time since her capture she let herself feel as if the slaughter of her whole camp might have been for the better. At least now they'd never be slaves.

"What are gonna do with me? You already have a whole planet full of slaves forced into begging to serve you, why the fuck am I even here?" She demanded keeping the bite in her tone to a minimal, she actually wanted an answer this time.

He looked down on her taking a moment to answer. "You took my fancy." She clenched her somehow still saw jaw in frustrated anger. She should have known better than to think she'd get a serious answer from the bastard.

"Your a sick fuck." She mumbled making sure he'd hear it.

"I try." He answered, tone teasing.

They stopped in front of a massive window, something that would've traditionally been used to view the garden or some shit like that, but instead it gave a clear view out into a dirt bare cleared out area, something like a courtyard. But in it was something Pidge never wanted to see again. Around ten or so slaves all stripped completely naked tied to wooden poles being beaten and flogged mercilessly. Although there was no sound coming through from outside she could hear their screams of agony and begging clear as day in her own head. She watched as her own people were cruelly tortured before her eyes, yet she couldn't look away. Some completely limp, almost looking dead until another unforgiving blow was inflicted on them making them burst to life to scream and cry in agony. Others looking as if they were hardly aware at all, just taking each blow with the ounce of so called dignity that they had left.

She was hardly aware of being put on the ground by Lotor, her mind tracing back to that day her life came crashing down, the corpses of everyone she knew and loved, burning. The stench of soot, blood, fumes and the unforgettable odour of charred human flesh.

All the memories came back to her like a dam breaking loose flooding her messed up head.

She watched as the helplessness humans below her buckled their backs from the excruciating pain of the whip being brought down apon them, the gleeful almost laughing expressions of the tormenting Galra. The blood dripping down their backs, soiling the earth that rightfully belonged to them.

The screams as her camp was massacred, the plea of her mothers eyes as she let the Galra grab her an attempt to save the only family she had left in this world, now she'd never knew if she survived or not.

The slaves suffered beneath her, her whole body turning to numb jelly unwilling to move. Tears fell from her eyes, tears she'd suppressed, the tears she said she wouldn't let fall. The tears of the weak.

"See... Those are the slaves that rebel. You don't want to end up like that," he said from behind her.

"What do you want from me then?!" She whipped her aching head back around to him, rage taking over. She scowled at him hoping it would distract him from the tears still wet on her face. The way she was breaking, how he was winning. After all what was she now? A crying slave, stripped to her underwear at the feet of her master, the emperor. She wanted to die.

He grinned contently. "Your name." He answered not missing a beat.

She looked down in shame, her pride splitting at the seems. "Pidge." She answered gritting her teeth, giving up her nickname, she hadn't used Katie since she last saw her father, how long had it been? Four years now?

"Pidge..." he tested it out on his tongue, thinking. Then he turned his head down at her, looking her in the eyes, giving her a smug fanged smirk. "That's not your real name." Pidges eyes widened in shock, body stiffening, how the fuck could he have possibly guessed or known?! "What's your real name?" He asked again, the air thick with tension.

"Fine." She didn't have much choice, in fact she had no choice at all. "Fine! my real name is Katie." She bawled her hands, digging her nails into her palms.

"See, wasn't so hard was it?" He cooed leaning down next to her. Her hate and contempt boiled inside her threatening to explode, but she was so weak, so beaten. But she didn't have the energy to try and kill him today, perhaps starving herself was not the best idea after all.

"Fuck you, what do you want to do to me anyway huh?! No matter what you think I'm not going to be your fucking slave!" She wanted to yell but her throat was already burning and ripping itself raw.

This time he chose to simply ignore her, Pidge wasn't even sure whether she needed an answer to her question or not.

"Now get up, you reek when was the last time you bathed?" He said looking mildly disgusted.

Pidge actually had to think about it, in the camp the only things she ever thought about were keeping on her toes and out of Galra sights, gathering intel, hacking their systems with her faulty homemade laptop, food, trying to survive. She only bathed when they were rained on or she was thrown into a river by one of the other humans. So she'd say around two weeks.

"About two weeks." She answered, wanted to repulse him. And repulse him it did.

"How revolting..." he remarked.

"Spend your whole life on the run and you fit in time for bathing." She quipped back just as fast. "And besides I'm pretty sure my body's given up on me, guess you have no choice but to leave me here to di-" he picked her up again taking her challenge, she guessed she was pretty light to him considering the way he made no visible effort.

"So you know Its because I feel like I'm about to die that I'm letting you touch me, you perv." She huffed, letting herself fall slack in his strong arms, still feeling lightheaded and nauseous.

Lotor rolled his golden eyes. "I have no doubt." He said back. Pidge was lulled into a state of "not-really-paying-attention-to-anything-at-all." keeping her mind numb and still, exhaustion and fatigue fighting her and winning.

Eventually they ended up at where Pidge quickly deducted to be some sort of a personal room, not a bedroom but it was obviously a kind of private sitting room, and like the rest of the palace it was large, grand, made up of a strange yet somehow complimenting colours and furnishings.

He set her down on a couch and sat across from her on a matching one, a coffee table between them. Lotor pulled out a flat device from his pocket he tapped on it a few times as if it were nothing at all.

Pidge watched intently not realising her distraction with the tech, the small device was so sleek and elegant. Pidge had always admired Galran technology, she supposed it was her job as the resident tech expert. When they got their hands on Galra weapons, codes, systems and what not she'd always be the one to dismantle them and work them out either for their own weapons or to find their enemies movements trying to keep out of their sights and one step ahead of them. Pulling apart one of their malfunctioned droids or decoding a stolen tablet or hacking into a transmission were the only things that gave her life substance and purpose, she loved working with those machines.

She flopped onto her side taking in the never before felt comfort of the couch, plush and soft, her whole life she'd slept on the ground with a thin blanket and an aching back, if she was lucky. She absentmindedly let out a content sigh.

The fact that she was in her underwear still alone in a room with the emperor of the known universe could've slipped her mind and she could have fallen asleep then and there, but It all flooded her senses as there was a knock at the door.   
Lotor gave the word for them to enter, Pidge was instantly on edge once again acting on instinct, but as they came into view it quickly melted to nothing when she saw a slave carrying a tray of food.

He was tall and skinny with browned skin, darker brown hair kept short. He wore the signature Galra slave clothing, a black body suit and purple shirt over it, and unlike most this one had a simple pair of black shoes on his feet. And of course the thin metal shock collar around his neck, accompanied by the small black tattoo just above it, the Galra crest, a sigh this boy was no more than property to them. Pidge grit her teeth together so hard she thought they might break. The tray of food and water shook slightly in his uneasy hands, it could have been from nerves possibly or maybe the poor human was simply struggling with the simple task, not unlikely judging from how skinny he was.

Pidge flared up with rage, watching one of her own people act like a trained animal, it made her sick.

"Your meals my lord." He placed them down on the table bowing his head deeply, seemingly waiting for approval or dismissal.

"You may leave," Lotor dismissed him not paying him any mind at all. The slave hurriedly scurried out of the room before Pidge could make a point of Lotor being an absolute dick. But her will to stay awake or even audible was dying quickly, she felt so weak and tired, and it was so soft and comfy... inviting and warm... she could just close her eyes for a few minutes.

"Your a mess, how long since you've slept or more importantly eaten?" She rolled her eyes, Lotors voice snapping her back into the world of the fully conscious.

"When those assholes at the slave house knocked me out, and by the way your a prick..." she mumbled thinking back to all the years she'd been so fearful for her life and the lives of those around her so paranoid and anxious always on the move, just scraping by, surviving. "And about five days since I've last eaten," Lotor gave her a perplexed if not a slightly disbelieving look, but it melted to a look of mild annoyance.

"Well your going to eat now, I don't want you dying on me," Pidge smirked cockily.

"Yeah, genius, I can't even lift my frail, scrawny human arms with these," she said gesturing to the heavy metal encased around her forearms to her hands. "So unless you plan on spoon feeding me," she mocked him before he could speak again.

"Anyone ever tell you how insufferable you are?" He said getting up to undo her shackles. He knelt down lifted her arms up taking out another key from his belt undoing her restraints, they fell to the floor with the most satisfying clank that Pidge had dreamt of hearing as soon as they'd been forced on her. She fell back onto the couch feeling a million times lighter with the wrist prisons gone.

"Every day of my life." she indulged him, closing her heavy eyelids snuggling back into the soft inviting couch again, propping her now free hands on the side of her face out of habit.

"No, I said your eating." Lotor insisted. Not taking her passing out for an excuse.

"No, I'm gonna starve, actually wait no I'll die of dehydration before that." She said not even opening her eyes, which now in hindsight might not have been a good idea considering what came next.

Lotor forcibly grabbed her by the chin yanking her head up and wedging her mouth open all in one smooth action. Her eyes shot open just in time to to see as he slashed water down her throat. Then he jammed her mouth shut again flicking her throat forcing her to swallow. He let her go and she fell back onto the couch coughing and sputtering, face and eyes red, reaction tears brimming her eyes.

"You just have to make things so difficult don't you?" He sighed dis heartedly. Pidge finally finished her coughing fit, and began glaring at Lotor.

"Dog move." She spat. Wiping some of the drool away from her mouth, still to angry to enjoy the sensation of her now soothed throat.

"Am I going to have to feed you now or will you do it yourself?" He ignored her comment, screwing the lid back onto the water bottle and dropping it next to her. He pushed her cooling plate of food towards her, still not sitting down, making his threat to force feed her a little more real.

Pidge grumbled some curses and sat up, now she was able to smell the delicious aroma of cooked meat and roasted vegetables just in front of her. Her stomach rumbled violently and cramped painfully. She picked up the knife and fork dread pinching her when she remembered she had no idea how to use them. But she tried anyways seeing as her hands were still quite filthy, and she was herring tired of her own drama.

She fumbled around with the utensils in her shaky hands chattering and tapping on the plate, food slipping and metal clanking. She quickly got fed up and was about to throw them in frustration. She had a large hot meal right in front of her and she could barley get to it.

Lotor laughed. "You seriously can't use them?" Pidges eyebrows knitted together in anger then she decided that she ultimately gave no fucks, she dropped her cutlery and dove into the food with her hands. She tore through the steak hungrily and quickly too overcome with her primal instinct to savour any of the amazing flavours.

Lotor sighed almost disappointed, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting something like this considering her life up until now, otherwise he brushed it off. Within a matter of minutes Pidge had devoured the meal and was licking all the oils and juices clean from the plate, her hunger barely satisfied.

When she looked up again she saw Lotor mid bite staring at her, mildly taken back after watching an animal tear through meat savagely. She licked her lips placing the plate back down onto the table, sitting back onto the couch.

"There. I ate, happy now?" She crossed her arms, her tone missing the snark it had been full of since she got to this shitty place.

"We're going to have to work on your table manners." He said placing his cutlery back onto his plate elegantly and refined.

"What's it to you? I already told you I'm not gonna be a fucking pathetic slave, so either kill me or let me go you asshole!" She yelled at him over the table, deciding that her snark was still very there.

"-And your regular manners." He massaged one of his temples as if he had a headache, and Pidge really hoped that was the case, as she still had one herself.  
"And I didn't buy you as a slave- I bought you because I didn't want to see you become one of Lieutenant Haxus' play things, he lusts after young slaves, he's a mongrel who wouldn't enjoy anything more then to dominate you and break you until you could no longer resist him, to put out your fire and-"

"Stop!" She suddenly spoke over him, and Lotor was met with her trembling figure, pink tear stained cheeks, her mouth twisted painfully at all the emotion she was holding back, her eyes filled with hopelessness and things he'd never understand, emotions he'd never experience. But he was suddenly overcome with a urge to know, to understand her, to learn about her, to... comfort her? For those few seconds of silence she wasn't a meaningless slave, nor just a simple minded object to him. She was more. "I don't want to hear anymore." Her voice was shrill as she held back her need to sob and cry. She hurriedly wiped the wetness from her face, sniffing and pulling her mouth back into a tight line.

"Apologies," he found himself uttering, Pidge blinked back the rest of her unshed tears. She couldn't believe she had cried again, she wasn't like that she knew all the messed up shit that happens to slaves she knew and feared it all, but it was never supposed to happen to her.

"Your exhausted, I think it's time you rest." Lotor got up again tapping his device and sliding it back into his pocket. Pidge got up in suit and he was reminded of her state of undress. A mere pair of panties and a bandage wrapped around her chest. She folded her arms taking note of his staring.

"Perv..." she muttered. He then shed his coat and threw it on her.

"Hey-"

"I don't need any of my underlings getting ideas from your state of undress, plus I think you'd like to be covered up yes?" He supplied. Watching as she grumbled slipping it on to her shoulders. It barely stayed on her thin frame, leaving most of her collarbone and shoulders revealed, (which he found to also be scattered with freckles) coming down to her thighs, and the sleeves going past her hands. She looked smaller than he thought possible and dare he think it, adorable.

"Thanks..." she mumbled barley audible.

He took her down to his room, he really didn't want her with any of the other slaves presently, he wanted her where he could keep an eye on her and make sure no one else got their disgusting hands on her.

"Here? This isn't the slave quarters." She said analysing the room quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes this is my room, there's a sofa over there you can sleep on until I have a room for you." Pidge wasn't convinced but she didn't have any choice, and right now Lotor was being half reasonable, so she might as well go with it. She went and sat in the sofa in question taking my in the large lavish room around her, fit for the emperor of the known universe she guessed. Lotor disappeared, and was gone for a good few minutes.

Pidge felt the evil trapping comfort of the sofa reeling her in, she got comfy and lied down, her body heavy and her mind slowing. Within seconds she was fast asleep.

Lotor reemerged with a blanket, finding Pidge fast asleep on the sofa, snuggling into his coat, making content noises in her sleep, he placed the blanket over her making sure it covered her nicely. He took a moment to study the peacefulness to her face, the freckles dusted across her cheeks, the shade of her hair as he moved it from her eyes. She was beautiful. And she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes the slave carrying their food was Lance, I'm not sure if the gangs gonna be in this but who knows?


	3. Mess

Pidge awoke slowly and groggily, confused and unaware. Her tired brain taking far too long to process the textures and warmth around her. She'd never felt such softness and comfort in her whole life, such foreign feelings and strangeness. It all somehow felt... wrong?

Alas she couldn't let herself indulge in comfort anymore. In an instant she threw off the blanket wrapped comfortably around her small frame, then she found herself in another unexpected layer. Lotor's coat. She flushed remembering how Lotor had given it to her. She thought a few seconds and decided she'd lose it, it smelt like him and he wasn't here to force her to wear it.

It was dark in the room the large floor to ceiling windows on the other side of the room had the curtains all the way shut. A tiny bit of bright light peaking out at the edges. She wandered over to it peeling back the edge of the curtain, she jumped back instantly shielding her unready eyes from the cruel far too bright sunshine from the outside. She didn't bother looking again she knew what she needed to know, it's had to be early afternoon or around mid day. Meaning Lotor would be doing shitty emperor things most likely.

_Oh yeah go ahead leave me in your room waiting expectantly for you, confused and helpless, grateful that you've been so gracious to feed me and give me a blanket!_

She wanted to barf. She wondered if he had anything irreplaceable for her to break? And speaking of finding things- she needed to find someway to get out of here.

She began searching around the room, which proved no easy task, it was enormous. She went knocking on the walls looking for panels or weak spots: but as it turns out it was all -at least for Pidges standards- indestructible alien metal. She looked all through his draws and cupboards, finding nothing useful at all, she even regrettably looked through the wardrobe, also nothing of help.

After all her searching she sat back into the sofa to think, to try and examine the room from a different perspective, to figure out what exactly she was looking for. Then it hit her: the door.

She knew there was a 99.99% chance it was locked, but she'd hacked a door or two in her lifetime this one couldn't be any different. She played around with the scanner-lock-mechanism-thing examining it closely careful not to accidentally attempted it. Then apon realising she had no tools or anything of the sort she scourged the room again, now finding some sort of letter opener?

She worked, sliding the letter opener around the slits in the metal, jamming it in forcing the panel open. She had just gotten into the wires when it buzzed lighting a violet hue. She jumped back flushing herself against the wall. If it was Lotor she could jump him, stab him in the stomach and run for it. She decided that was good idea, rather then him finding out about her attempting to leave and him most likely being a dick about it, this was probably the better option... maybe.

The doors slid open and her muscles twitched with anticipation, she was about to lunge but as the figure stepped into view nothing in the earth could've pushed her to take another step with her weapons raised. She dropped it before she could think, the loud clatter of it hitting the stone cold ground caused the slave to spin around in surprise almost dropping the tray in his hands. And then Pidge realised it was the same slave that had bought her the food before she'd fallen asleep.

"Jesus it's just you..." Pidge muttered. His eyes were still wide with surprise.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake miss." He uttered tightening his grip on the tray. He was obviously as surprised as she was, wide eyes and hanging mouth.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Pidge snapped. She regretted it instantly this poor kid had nothing to do with her situation or any of the shit that happened to her. He seemed momentarily hurt but he was quick to swallow it. Pidge didn't bother with an apology, it would be meaningless and besides a slave knew what it mean to be treated like dirt.

"Umm, you've been sleeping for about a day now, miss." He said timidly. Fuck. She couldn't believe she'd let herself sleep this long. Her heart picked up slightly, no she couldn't have this at all, she needed to get out of here.

She stuck her head out of the door looking around for any Galra. There were none in her immediate sight, but she knew the place wasn't empty it couldn't be. Also she didn't know her way around, where she was or... anything, she knew practically nothing at this point. Bubbles of anxiety fizzed in her stomach. She hated not knowing, he had no strength nor power the only thing she'd ever had was her brain and her knowledge. And now her valuable intelligence was at a loss.

"What's your name?" She whipped her head back to him and he seemed to die of fright all over again.

"It's Lance miss." He answered flushing slightly at his cheeks.

"Lance how do I get out of here?" He looked completely and utterly horrified as if he'd just witnessed a brutal murder. Pidge anticipated a reaction of the sorts but she wasn't expecting it of this... proportion.

"Why? Why would you want to leave? Your not allowed to they- our masters will punish you they-" Lance began to ramble getting tongue tied and tripping in his own words viably sweating and his body became rigid and tense. Was he scared?

Pidge took a deep breath. She wasn't a people person, she didn't understand much other than her machines yet alone the mental abuse of slaves.

"Hey!" She rose her voice over his rambling and he snapped his attention back to her in an instant. "I don't belong here, I'm not a slave and I don't intend to become one, tell me how I get out of here." She stated having a hard time keeping her voice level over her anticipation and obvious annoyance.

"How can you not belong here? How could you not be a slave? Humans aren't anything more than slaves! We're lucky the Galra are so merciful and gracious letting us serve them, it's more than us scum deserve!" He preached as if he had the same words beaten into him with a sledge hammer. Like he was petrified of saying anything else or maybe he didn't even know any better.

Pidge felt her gut drop. It was worse then she ever could imagine, people- her people didn't even have their own thoughts anymore. She was angry she felt her body shake with fury. Then she was overcome with pity looking into Lances dull, broken eyes. With that one look she could see he had no fight nor will inside him. Maybe it was snuffed out or it was never there to begin with, which was sadder she didn't know.

"How do get I out of here?" She demanded, bawling her fists tightly feeling her nails cutting into her soft flesh. She didn't have the patients or the empathy to deal with him. And she feared she was running out of time.

He smiled slightly perhaps relieved or maybe it was from nerves, but it reminded Pidge that he wasn't all together in the head.

"You can't get out the only place given free access is the slave yard, you need the chip for every other door-" he balanced the tray on his left arm showing the inside of his right wrist. There just under the skin was a clear small lump. "And you need access cleared for your duties and you-" he stopped suddenly as if finally noticing everything about himself that she lacked. "Why... don't you have one."

Pidge wanted to rip her hair out in frustration. "I don't have time for this!" She was about to storm out of the room and and take her almost nonexistent chance of making it out of there. But she heard nearby voices stopping her in her tracks.

She stepped out of the doorway, staining her ears to take in what she was hearing.

"I can't believe we've been demoted to something so demeaning! This is slave work!" A gruff female voice most likely down the hall, Pidge assumed she was coming this way.

"Do you really think Emperor Lotor would let slave touch his property? It'd be an insult to him, and it's supposedly untouched it's obvious he intends to keep it like that." A slightly more composed and disciplined voice replied. They were getting closer. Pidge grit her teeth. They were talking about her and she did not want to be part of whatever Lotor had in stall her for her.

Lances tray was now out of his hands and he was leaving. "Hey! Where are you going?" Pidge whisper shouted at him. He seemed confused for a fraction of a second. "I've finished my duty miss, good luck!" He left with a cheery smile and Pidge felt that maybe he wasn't a gone as she thought. The door slid shut behind him and Pidge might of smiled but she heard another voice join the conversation she was listening to.

"You think it's as feisty as he said? It's not like Lotor to buy a toy like this," a very high pitched gasp, "you think it's cute?" This voice was higher and more chirpy than the last two, and frankly more annoying.

The second voice again. "Emperor Lotors decisions aren't for us to discuss." _Kiss ass._

"Lets just get this over with!" The first voice again but angrier. They were a lot closer now. Pidge hurriedly scrambled away. She wasn't sure wether to hide or just to let what's about to happen happen, if she did hide she'd only be found later, thus only delaying the inevitable.

She decided she retreat back to the sofa. Acting as least suspicious as she could. Then she suddenly remembered how she'd left the control panel to the door, the letter opener on the ground next to it the top hanging down by the wires. But before Pidge could even think about fixing it the door slip open.

In walked the three most ungalraiest-Galra she'd ever seen (besides the emperor himself.) just by looking she could tell who's voice was who's.

The first voice obviously went to the tall butch one, with the fluffy ears and muscles that could probably kill her in ~~one punch~~ a flick. 

The second went to the shorter one, she sported an emo fringe and icy blue-grey skin.

The last was by far the strangest looking. Skin colour a bright pinky-orange, with other brightly coloured markings on her face. And a weird ponytail wannabe appendage coming from the back of her head.

Pidge was nerved just looking at them. She wasn't afraid to admit how they sent fear (read: uneasiness) into her. her heart beat picked up just enough to cause her breath to quicken. Unknowingly she etched backwards pushing herself into the soft backing of the sofa.

The orange one apon laying eyes on Pidge absolutely lit up. To Pidges disgust. She even started bouncing on her toes as she advanced towards her. Pidge was now aware of her shuffling backwards, she could feel the sweat setting in on her body.

"Awww! Zethrid look how tiny it is! And adorable too!" Her comment sent Pidges skin crawling as she felt her instinctive urge to lash out and scream something. But she bit her tongue, the bunch one that could probably crush her with a flick standing not even ten feet away now. Pidge was gutsy but not that gutsy.

"Don't be scared small one!" She cocked her head to the side bending over invading her personal space. Pidge tried to recoil but she had run out of sofa. She only felt briefly angry at the way she was addressed. _Tiny, it, adorable, small one._ She grit her teeth.

"Ezor." A warning tone from the shortest one. Pidge could tell she was most likely the leader? To put it simply. And Pidge despised her slightly less the second the orange girl stepped back.

"Your less talkative than emperor Lotor said you'd be." She remarked. Somehow making it into an insult. Pidge scowled, but didn't make an effort to prove her wrong.

"This should be easy then." The bunch said taking a step towards her. Pidge spiked with terror.

"What are you doing?" She finally spoke voice shaking. The butch one stopped but Pidges heart didn't stop hammering.

"Emperor Lotor has tasked us with cleaning you up." The leader again. So that's it, a bath? She felt her fear melting slightly. "Now lets get this over with. Zethrid grab her." The butch moved before Pidge could react, she grabbed her roughly (not bone brakinly like she would have thought.) like she was used to from the Galra.

"Hey put me down!" She got her voice back yelling at the butch- zethrid? Yelling at zethrid as she threw Pidge over her shoulder. Zethrid laughed.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!- actually I could probably throw you pretty far, your so skinny! But my point is I don't trust you not be a nuisance and try running away from us." Told her as they departed the room.

"Wow they weren't wrong it really is untouched! Slaves look so different unmarked... say how old are you?" The orange one... Ezor tailed at the end of the group, so she could look at Pidge.

"None of your business." She answered her voice strained still dry from sleeping and from her position hoisted on zethrids shoulder.

"Naw~ don't be like that, we could get along ya know? And you might be regretting your attitude in a few minutes, after all I do get the pleasure of bathing you." Ezors eyes narrowed as her voice lowered threateningly. She smirked as Pidge became visibly uncomfortable. (More so than she already was). Blood thundered in pidges ears. She couldn't stand her helplessness, she needed to get out of here.

"Ezor, would you stop, I dont need it dying of fright." The unnamed one spoke.

"Sure thing Axca." She went back to her almost psychotic cheeriness in an instant. Pidge took a deep breath.

She hated these fucking Galra.

They eventually wound up at a large lush bathroom. She was dumped from zethrids shoulder onto the tiled floors she was in shaky legs for a second, but quickly gained her balance.

The leader apparently called Axca went about filling up the tub, Ezor gleefully grabbing a far too large assortment of bottles, salts and soaps in her arms. Pidge backed away instinctively but was grabbed again by zethrid. She grabbed her arms together and cuffed them. Pidge frantically threw her body around (not an easy feat) trying break out of zethrids bear hands, but it did nothing. Zethrid even tightened her grip.

"Hey let me go!" Pidge felt unprepared for panic grab her. She could feel nausia setting in on her. The bathroom suddenly morphed into a dark dingy room, cracked and filthy walls and floors so dusty and scattered with trash and other unmentionable things you'd think there wasn't even a floor there. 

Pidges blood ran ice cold. The room. The room tattooed in her mind, the event she of that room she _needed_ to forget. No she couldn't go back there. pidge began hyperventilating her heart really hammering in her chest now. She begged her mind to do anything but remember that. Never again.

Her vision flickered from the bathroom back to the slave house three or four times disorientingly, Pidge became dizzy and unable to form proper thoughts. 

Then she was back. 

She was pushed into a disgusting Galra, she fought against him only to be punched in the gut by the one in front of her. She buckled over unable to fall to the ground by the Galra still holding her arms. She cried out tears spilling down her face. She was yanked forward as the one in front of her grabbed the her by her clothes ripping them so they sagged but were still securely on her body. He slid his hands into her shirt, he began groping her small breasts painfully she could feel his claws digging into the thing bandage and into her skin. She sobbed. The other suddenly bit the back of her collar and ripped down. Shirt now falling from her shoulders as she desperately tried to break free of them.

The Galra holding her now only held both her hands with one. The other dug into her hair pulling her head back at an awkwardly painful angle, she could feel his gross breath in her ear. His breathing moved to her cheek and in a slow motion he licked from the base of her neck to her temple. Pidge felt a new wave of tears force themselves out. The first Galra got bored with groping her and moved to sliding his hands into her pants. He forced them down her thighs and eventually he began palming her, rubbing aggressively in between her legs. Pushing his claws as far as he could through the fabric of her panties.

"Stop! Stop stop stop! Let me go!" She yelled futility. She was then slapped hard enough to make her face stinging and red. The one behind her laughed maniacally. "Don't pretend as if you don't enjoy this." He said into her ear. The assault between her legs became unbearable. Her knees threatened to give out as she trembled violently. He eventually tore off Pidge pants to get to her better. She kept trying to get out of his grip but it did nothing but make them violate her more.

"Stop struggling." He cooed in her ear. But it wasn't the voice she remembered. It was zethrids cruelly overlapping with his as as everything began to fade.

Pidge blinked her eyes open a few times. Adjusting back to the bright lights of the bathroom. She felt her whole body numb and cold. Shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Zethrid asked annoyed. But she didn't answer, couldn't answer.

"I'm talking. And when I ask you a question you answer!" She yelled menacingly, tightening her grip on Pidges wrists so much that Pidge whimpered and groaned.

Pidge feared she was going to yell again but Axca spoke first.

"Ezor undress her." Ezor grinned with delight at the task.

Pidge wanted to scream run and hide. She wanted to curl into a ball and die. End it. And it all here. What did her future hold but more of this unbearable violation and humiliation? To become some sort of play thing. She wanted to throw up. Her stomach churned and hurt like crazy.

"Wow Zethy how'd you get her to be so quiet?" Ezor snipped the bandages off and pulled down her panties. Pidge was aware of Ezor becoming flushed and eager. But she was numb. For the time being She'd lost the fight in her. The vivid memories of the slave house back fresh in her mind after she'd forced it out.

She was plunged into the too hot water. But she didn't fuss. Her hands were hooked onto a clip on the wall so she was restrained so they could start scrubbing her. And she scrub her they did. She was filthy she knew that, but this was overkill by far. Ezor shoved her hands into places that she didn't ever want Galra hands touching again. Ezor eyed her smugly as she did. Drilling in Pidges helplessness.

But again Pidges voice was lost. After all what was the point?

After three hours, two bathtubs and a rinse, unmerciful scrubbing, hair torment, drying, waxing and eventually allowing clothes on her again (in the form of a simple green dress) Pidge was deemed acceptable. She didn't get a chance to look at herself but then again she really didn't care. She was then thrown back into Lotor's room. She tripped and fell not having the will to even try and stand. She heard mutters of how pathetic she was as the three females exited the room leaving her alone in the darkness.

Pidge eventually crawled to the closest thing she could lean on which happened to be the leg at the end of Lotors bed. She curled her legs to her chest and let the silence and the darkness suffocate her briefly before she started to cry. Not just shed a few tears like she had the last few times she had no. She cried, she bawled her eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably for a while. She was nothing short of a mess. She suspected she didn't have long until Lotor returned. But who cares if he found her a mess on the floor.

She really didn't care.


	4. Scratches

Lotor returned to his room much later than he had expected. He'd been out all day on various meetings regarding the rebel attacks on the southern borders of a far off system he didn't care to name. Although the issue _would_ require his attention. He was due to leave the planet soon anyways, the only reason he was on this miserable planet is because it was a hub of lazy and mindless fools, he didn't need any of them getting too comfortable with their positions here on earth. As well as earth being a _vital_ position in the slave trade.

He'd be glad to leave.

The doors to his sweet opened up and instantly he could feel a change in the air. Subtlety it was different, harder. Not right. From the corner of his eye he saw that the control panel had been tampered with. The top had been pried open and the wires were now exposed. His curiosity was quickly peeked as he pinned it to Pidge. The wires hasn't been damaged nor reconnected in any way. _Luckily_.

The girl in question had been asleep soundly on the sofa for almost a full quintant. He wasn't familiar with human behaviours nor did he care to learn about something so beneath him, but Pidges elongated sleeping period had him ~~Worried~~ concerned. Considering her lack of sleep for the last few quintants it was natural for her to sleep so long (he had even considered moving her to a healing pod but decided against it, he didn't want to disrupt that peaceful look on her face.)

Lotor turned to where he had expected to see her. Cleaned up and possibly asleep again on the sofa. Instead there was the untouched tray of food and bottle of water he had ordered for her hours ago. His sleek white eyebrows raised. He quickly scanned the room.

He saw her sitting with her back against one of his thick bedposts, with her knees pulled tightly to her chest and her head resting on her folded arms. Facing away from him. Wearing the plain green dress he had ordered for her the day prior. He sighed shortly. She was still safe and sound in his room where she belonged.

"Pidge." He said her name expecting to get her attention. But she didn't move a muscle. The sides of his mouth twitched in mild annoyance. Usually he didn't tolerate being ignored in the slightest. But Pidge was a special case. He had been expecting something of the sort as another act of defiance from her.

He moved closer to her the clack of his heels on the floor the only distinguishing sound in the large room. "You haven't eaten nor hydrated yourself today," he began, he was quite impressed how she was still going after so long with minimal food and water in her system. But she was weak and far to thin for his liking, and one way or another he'd get her to eat. "I'm not letting you starve yourself so it be best for you were to indulge yourself."

He was ignored once again, now it was getting on his nerves.

He was now standing over her and before he could say anything more her arms caught his attention.

Red scratches and red marks ran all over her arms. Some deep enough to draw blood. Other marks from where she had dug her nails so hard into her skin they to drew blood. He could see that she'd chewed and ripped her nails to make them sharp enough to do this damage. As well as extremely deep and hard bite marks on her hands. Apon another look he could see more scratches on her shoulders and and around her neck. The upper parts of her chest up to where her neck met her jaw. She was also shaking slightly.

"Pidge did you do this to yourself?" He asked firmly. Still feeling the cold initial shock. Obviously, no one else would ever dare lay a hand on his property. His generals knew far to well what would happen if they were to anger him, they'd never dare. Pidge stiffened up but didn't answer or look up to him.

He lent down slowly as to not frighten her. He gave her a few seconds to process his movements and think for whether she was going to answer or not. When he knew she wasn't he made his next move.

He put his hand on her upper arm, it was an angry hot. But he didn't have enough time to let the sensation set in before she yanked her arm away with much more force than he thought she was capable of.

Her head came up and he saw her face twisted in fury. Her eyes red and dried tears on her cheeks. Her eyebrows angrily fused together, her mouth in a snarl. Fire in her eyes.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" She growled as her voice shook and trembled. But she held her strength, daring to look him in the eyes with her fierce glare. He truly admired her fight, she was one of the few people in the whole universe who dared to face him the way she did.

"I'm sick of you fucking assholes thinking you can touch me and do whatever the fuck you want!" She spoke as if her words were bullets, with rage and velocity.

He could guess where that had come from. He didn't want to imagine what could've have happened to her in the slave house. He concluded that time with his generals may have stirred some memories, internally he grimaced, he never should have let Ezor anywhere near her.

"Pidge-" she cut him off.

"No, no! Whatever your about to say don't fucking say it!" She was once again on the verge of tears, her body began shaking again with her emotions. He felt some pity for her.

They stayed in silence for a long while before Lotor noticed how hard she was squeezing the arm he had touched, her nails digging into the flesh, small trails of blood trickling down. But Pidge didn't seem to notice through her anger.

"Your bleeding." He stated.

"So what?" She quipped getting her voice back.

He sighed heavily.

"So, I don't want you in any pain." He answered.

She made a sound that was somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. "As if, the only reason you care is because you want me to look pretty for your ego or whatever." She spat between her teeth.

"Actually I'd say your cute rather than pretty but the point I'm making is that we need to treat you." She flushed slightly at being called cute, although it was subtle and hard to notice under the redness of her eyes. But he saw it. And it brought a smirk to his face.

"Whatever. As if I have any say." She muttered looking away from him. Lotor let a tiny speck of relief flood him. He'd rather not have to fight her every time something happened. And for once she was deciding to make things easy. Hopefully.

He got up from where he was standing. And extended a hand down to her to help her up. She ground her teeth together as a string of probably unsavoury thoughts went through her head before she used the bed post to get up on shaky legs, batting his hand away as she did.

He rolled his eyes but didn't hide the small smile on his lips that she was finally starting to cooperate. See? he wasn't as bad as everyone thought.

"The bathrooms over here I have some ointments that will help." He said leading the way to a door on the far left of the room.

Lotor opened the cabinet getting out a few ointments to help with the redness and what he imagined to be quite a bit of stinging and pain for a human. As well as some gauze, bandaids and a few bandages.

He turned to see Pidge standing there awkwardly with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Refusing to meet him with her eyes. Lotor grabbed a stool and monitored for her to sit on it. She did so with little hassle.

He knelt beside her opening a container of the ointment, he then held out his hand for her to give him hers. She glared as it as if he'd harm her.

"I'm not going to be able to help you if you don't give me you arm." He said gently.

"Then don't." She spat with her usual flare. Looking him square in the face.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked changing the subject. Also he rather know then not know, but whether she'd tell him or not was a different story.

"None of your fucking business." She suddenly seemed tense (more so then she actually was,) her eyes narrowing, her hands clenching.

"Like I said before, it is very much my business, I own-"

"No! No you fucking don't! I don't care how it all works with you Galra, you don't have ownership over me!" She now yelled at him. Getting up from the stool she stared him down.

"You don't own me and you don't get to just do whatever you want with me!" A stay tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away quickly using the back of her wrist, only to smudge blood under her cheek instead.

"I'm trying to help you here," he put. "Give me your arm or-"

"Or what? What are you going to do? Go ahead and do anything I'm not scared of you or anyone else!" She was shaking quite badly now, giving away her terror.

"Your shaking says otherwise." He watched her face crumple as did her facade. Her legs finally gave way and she dropped to her knees. She shook as if she wanted to cry but he suspected she was out of tears for the moment.

He waited a few minutes. "Are you going to let me help you yet?"

She paused before nodding. She got up and sat back down on the stool before slowly extending her arm out. He took it gently not surprised by the way she flinched as he made contact with her skin. Besides the bite marks and the ripped bloodied nails her hands were littered with numerous tiny white scars. Her pale peachy skin much softer than he was prepared for.

He took a cloth and ran it under water and started rubbing it along her arm. Her breath hitched quietly as the coldness contacted her inflamed skin.

"This time I want an answer. Why did you do this to yourself?" She tensed again and looked as if she were going to pull her arm away. But before she could finish the thought he squeezed her hand just hard enough as a warning.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it."she muttered.

He scooped some of the ointment onto his fingers and began to spread it onto a particularly deep looking cut. Her breath hitched again as the ointment went into her wound. She then began biting her lip rather hard to stop herself from making any more noises.

"I think you'll find it's in your best interest to tell me." He subtly threatened her narrowing his golden eyes at her. She scowled taking a moment to weigh her options.

"Fine. If you shut up about it." Her voice dropped low realising she'd lost and not wanting to admit it. Lotor continued to massaging in the ointment wrapping gauze around her arm followed by a bandage. He then moved to her other arm scooping more ointment spreading it along all her scratches.

"At- at that place... the slave house. some Galra guys stripped me of my clothes first day I got there- they ripped them off of me and then they- they- th-they... did- things... I screamed and struggled, cried out for help, but- but then I realised I was helpless- I couldn't help myself and no one else was going to help me, the other slaves didn't even look up- " she stopped briefly swallowing hard, taking a moment to get her emotions under control.

"I, I fought back best I could I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do. Anything. I can still feel their hands all over me. They're still there- and I can't stop that feeling This. I did this to myself. _This_ I had control over, if I'm feeling this pain- I can't feel their hands all over me." He could feel the shame in her voice. The way she looked as if she wanted to run. He kept massaging her arm, careful to be gentle and not not to cause any more damage with his claws.

"Thank you for sharing." He smiled wrapping gauze on her forearm, placing a bandaid on the back of her hand and wrapping the other bandage on her upper arm.

"It's not as if you gave me a choice." She corrected him, pouting. Her bangs fell from their tucked position in front of her eyes she didn't bother to move them. Silently Lotor fought his nagging urge to brush them away from her golden eyes. Instead (quicker than he would have) he moved behind her to do her back and shoulders glad that she didn't notice the tiny blush that caught him.

"Ugh are you done yet?" Pidge complained gripping the bottom of the stool. Lotor wondered if she'd benefit from something to fiddle with. Or if she liked to keep her hands busy? Or what she liked to eat? Or what her favourite colour was or what sh- what was he rambling about? Did he really care? Wait why was he doing this all himself?

"I still need to take care of the damage on your shoulders and back." He explained scooping even more ointment into his fingers. She hissed slightly as he began rubbing it into her exposed back. She remained tense as his hands slid over her shoulders. She eventually eased into it as he did. Lotor's attention drawn by the freckles cascading down her back, the ones sitting atop her shoulders wrapping around her tantalising neck. Pidges collarlessness becoming evident, he could imagine her outrage if he were to collar her. Given all of her actions thus far an escape attempt was soon and inevitable. With almost all other slave the collars were hardly necessary in their disciplining function. But it was ever so evident that nothing short of a collar would keep her in check.

He finished up using the last of the bandage on her shoulder and a few strips of gauze on her back. He got up washing his hands and putting the medical supplies back in the cabinet. Pidge was up as well, her cheeks painted a rosy pink.

"You still haven't eaten." He reminded her, and she shrunk in on herself visibly grimacing. "Your going to eat something and your not getting out of it." He asserted before she had a chance to object.

He monitored for her to follow him out. He grinned when she did. See? She could be tamed all it took was some firmness and-

The bathroom door slammed shut with a startling bang. He spun around quickly but not quickly enough. The all to generic sound of the lock engaging tipping Lotor into anger.

"Pidge open the door." He warned, though he had a hard time keeping it in a warning tone.

"Fuck you! And fuck your stupid empire!" Pidge countered, nothing stopping the slight triumph to her voice.

There was some loud clanging and bangs the smash of something being knocked over and far to much movement.

"There's no way for you to escape from there, come out now or I'm overriding the system." He threatened, voice louder so she could hear him clearly through the door. There was one way but, there was no way for her to break the window, it's reinforced blaster proof glass would keep her in.

There was a much closer sound of something being smashed now and he assumed she'd thrown something towards his voice. He pulled out his tablet pulling up the system codes quickly selecting the correct one. He scanned it on the lock waiting for it to open. Though it never did. He scowled at the lock in bafflement, it now blinking red. He tried again.

Denied.

Did she... did she rewire the lock? No she couldn't have. His mind jumped back to how he found his other lock not even an hour ago. Could she?

"Pidge locking yourself in there isn't going to-" there was another smash. Then it went quiet again.

He could faintly hear sounds of fiddling and scrapes on metal.

"Pidge-"

"Go to hell!" She screeched back at him, and he wondered what she was possibly talking about.

He turned his attention back to his pad, sending a brief message to his generals.

The sounds started again this time he could hear the drawers being pulled out and contents ruffled through. Then more things he couldn't decipher.

There was no reasoning with her. And when he got her back this time she wouldn't be unscathed. She'd had her chance. He'd make her learn this time. How disappointing, this could've been so much better. 


	5. Escape?

This could've gone so much better.

Much, _much_ better.

 **Much**.

But that fucking prick! Who the fuck does he think he is? She couldn't stand him anymore, she wasn't getting pushed around and treated like- like some... wait- what was he even treating her like? It wasn't really how she interpreted slave treatment. But she hated it. She hated _him_!

She heard his voice muffled through the door, though she didn't care to hear what he was saying. She pegged another one of the glass bottles of lotion or whatever it was at the door. It smashed with the most satisfying sound she'd ever heard, its contents splatting on the walls glass spaying the door and floor. _That_ felt good.

"Pidge-" his voice penetrated her chaos just briefly enough for her mind to get back on track.

"Go to hell!" She screeched at him. Oh she felt so free just screaming at him, her terror quelled only by the inches of metal between them, and the quick lock she'd reprogrammed into the system. She was lucky there.

And now she was trapped. And surrounded by broken glass, not her best idea. But did she regret it? No. No she didn't. At least because she hadn't stepped on it yet. Bastards didn't give her any goddam shoes.

She looked around for the millionth time since locking herself in here. A grand total of four minutes now. She needed a way out of here. Only one thing catching her eye.

The window.

She climbed up the cabinet, using the gaps left from the drawers as foot holes. Carefully avoiding the glass now littered all over the floor. She stood atop it dreading overbalancing. Okay maybe she regretted it a tiny bit, but imagining Lotor cringing made it worth while.

She pressed on the glass of the window, she headed no strain whatsoever in the build. It was solid. Great. Considering everything else about the Galra up until now she doubted the window was anything near breakable. She slid her hands around the edges. No screws, bolts, latches nothing she could use. _Damn it!_

Panic quickly rose in her chest, she had trapped herself and it was only a matter of time before Lotor would get in. And she really didn't want to receive whatever she was in for. She gulped dreading it. No. No way. She had to get out of here.

She squeezed her eyes shut forcing a few deep breaths in order to 'calm' herself.

This is a bathroom, meaning there's gotta be some sort way for the steam to escape if the window is fixed. She opened her eyes this time focusing her energy on searching the upper walls and ceiling. Then she saw it. A vent. Small, but not smaller than Pidge. On the wall next her, but it was high up.

But wait good news it was above the the towel rack meaning she had a way to get up. She climbed onto the lip of the bath, then parkouring on the drawers she scattered on the floor she made made it to the other side. Picking up a pair of scissors as she did.

She ~~just barely~~ balanced on the the beam of the towel rack she reached up stretching her arms and back, straining to keep her wobbly balance as she undid the screws on the grate. It plonked on the ground loudly.

She listened out for Lotor who had gone startlingly quiet. She didn't hear him. Even worse than hearing him in her opinion. She reached as far as she could into the opened vent without compromising herself.

She sprung her knees trying to give herself a boost. She pulled desperately, digging into the all the upper body strength she possessed. Which frankly wasn't much, but it was just enough. She felt her arms quivering (maybe her whole body) as she scrambled up the wall. She grunted as her body felt the toll of being exerted like this. She pulled at her energy reserves just enough. She pulled herself inside of the vent heaving heavily as felt the sudden exhaustion take her. She heaved some more breaths before coughing as the dust hit her lungs.

"Okay now what genius?" She mumbled to herself. She tied the dress up around her stomach allowing her legs access to crawling.

She looked at the path ahead. Dark, cramped, complicated, long and dusty. Yay.

She took a few breaths of the fresh air before she braved it into the vents. She felt her heart hammering into her chest. Nothing about this was a good idea. But what choice did she have? Risk dying in here or live some meaningless life as Lotor's doll letting him touch her how ever he liked. Yeah um this was far better.

_She hoped at least._

>==--{•••}--==<

She must have been crawling around in the vents for hours, feeling her way around the uncountable number of corners she gone around, in the pitch black, breathing in the dust, her allergies getting on her last nerve.

It was so dark she couldn't even see her hands as she crawled through the tiny space, she was losing her sense of time and claustrophobia was taking a hold of her. The same time her legs where cramping and her back was aching unmercifully. With next to no room she couldn't really stretch her legs all, so she was left to suffer through it.

She was starting loose hope, starting to think she'd die in here. And honestly she didn't know what the worser of her fates where. Dying in here, landing in a Galra room and being captured again, or escape. So a one in three chance. And those were only the possibilities she was willing to contemplate right now. She situation was far to bleak for her to even think about everything in between that could happen to her. Yeah, no.

Her stomach rumbled loudly, as she felt it cramping achingly. Her throat hurt and her mouth was dry, god. Why her?

She turned another corner and she begged for her eyes to not be playing tricks on her. Over here it seemed lighter. Not by much. But it was brightening. Pidges whole body was flooded with relief she felt like she was gonna collapse. Her pace quickened as did her breath, she pulled forward it was definitely getting brighter.

The light creeping in through the gaps in the grate came into view and her gut plummeted. She could just end up in some Galra assholes room only to be taken back to Lotor, or worse. Lotor was a prick but at least he hadn't touched her in _that_  way.

She gulped. It was either this or risk another few hours (or death even) in the vents. And besides it could be daylight right? Or moonlight. How long had it been anyways?

She edged quietly towards the opening if there was someone there she didn't want to give them the upper hand of letting them know of her existence. She needed to be sneaky.

And then Pidge realised the only way out was to kick it through. She sighed heavily. Deciding not to think it through before she sapped the last of her energy into kicking the grate. It fell through and with it so did Pidge the driving force of her legs taking her with it.

She thinks she blacked out for a few seconds when she hit the floor but she reemerged with her whole left side nothing but pain and her ears ringing. Wait- wait no that- that was screaming.

She followed the noise and was met with golden eyes, and a human face intertwined with purple skin and longish Raven hair and those fluffy cat ears she hated. 

She joined his confused screaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take this chance to personally thank all of you for leaving such amazing comments! It really keeps this fic going and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them (cause you know, I suck at writing lol, and have hella bad writers block) also it's rare for me to get chapters out in such a short gaps of each other, but don't get used to it. 
> 
> -cb


	6. On the run again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this took forever and over had really bad writers block and my ideas are honestly pretty shit. But oh well here's it is.

Lotor- to say the least was infuriated.

She'd been missing for five Vargas now. He knew she could very well kill herself in the endless maze of vents wrapping around his palace. Not that he didn't doubt it being her chosen form of suicide. He'd sent out a tip to everyone in the palace, should she been seen she was to be detained and bought to him immediately.

He'd tried being kind. He almost laughed at the thought. But kindness wasn't ever something he excelled in, but he was hardly to blame for all _this_ , he'd been reasonable hadn't he? Civil even, now that time was over.

Now he'd been humiliated by her. And she'd come to deeply regret that. That he would make sure of.

"Ezor, Zethrid. Update." He barked out the order just needing to hear some good news.

"Yeah not good boss, looks like we've almost lost the whole quarter. It's looking pretty gruff- I think it's high time we-" Zethrid elbowed the other general sufficiently shutting her up before she rambled herself into a _grave_.

"Do I really have to do everything myself?" He mumbled sinking in his chair. He was so tired. So sick of acting like his father. The thought sickened him to his core.

"Axca relay a message-"

\---

Pidge joined on the strangers confused screaming. How the hell did she even end up in the barracks? He suddenly snapped out of his shock and tackled her, she was too useless to doge, her side still effectively feeling the torment of her fall.

He grabbed her arm twisting it painfully behind her back, he pulled a strange looking knife and pointed it at her throat.

Pidge let out a small whine, she was pretty sure he'd popped her shoulder out.

"Wh-" Pidge tried to speak but was effectively stopped as the metal dug into her throat dangerously close to pricing her skin.

"I'm asking the questions. What- how- why are you in my room?" He stuttered out the question obviously confused, Pidge honestly couldn't blame him, pulling a knife on her almost seemed reasonable to the situation.

"Let me go first- this fucking hurts!" She gasped and he loosened his grip slightly. Enough so for her voice to no longer be so strained. He paused, and Pidge felt him shift as she waited his next move, not in a position herself to do much else.

"Wait- you- your the one everyone's looking for! Your the Emperors slave-" she cut him off already seeing where this was going.

"I am no ones slave especially not that pricks!" She exploded.

His grip became almost unbearably tight and painful in an instant, she let let out a high pitched squeak fumbling to get out of his hands.

"Watch your tongue when you speak of Emperor Lotor, this planet would've been drained of quintessence if it weren't for him." The mystery man spat. The words left his mouth like the information was something to be prized.

She had no idea what he was talking about, but the fact that he expected her to be grateful for her entire planets enslavement had Pidge's rage boiling threatening to burst through her skin.

"And being enslaved is any better? I'd rather be dead. Lotor's an asshole." She stared him down daringly with malice. She then grinned. He wouldn't hurt her. (Not crutially anyways) Lotor was the type of guy to kill someone for playing with his toys. She could use this.

The strangers face heated in anger. His brows furrowing. This guy didn't have power anyways. From the shabby look of his room and the countable amount of things he owned he was nothing but a simple foot soldier.

"Now let go of me, I doubt Lotor would let you live if you hurt me." Her voice was low and her tone was dangerous. She watched his thought process shift through his face. She could practically see the cogs turning. He slowly loosened his grip letting her go. Pidge took the change immediately stretching her arms and rolling her shoulders.

Well at least he was someone reason able. Now how to finish her escape plan-

He grabbed something quickly and dove trying grab her again. She dodged just barely but he tripped her and snatched her arms again. And before she knew it she was cuffed. She groaned aloud.

"Really?" She spat trying to get her arms free. Her throat cracked and ached from so long without water and being in the dusty vents.

"You don't look so tough now." He mocked. She huffed blowing the few wisps of hair from her face.

"What's your name?" He interrogated.

"Pidge." She snapped. "Yours?"

"Keith." He answered firmly. "So," he continued. "How did you escape? I mean how'd you almost do it?" He raised an eyebrow genuinely curious.

Pidge smiled slightly remembering the events from a few hours. She only wished she could've seen the look on his perfect face. Wait- did she just describe him as perfect? Well he was handsome, hot actually- Pidge halted her thoughts before they went any further.

"Locked the door and climbed through the vents." She answered shortly she didn't own him the full story.

"And your arms?" He eyed the bandages and Pidge felt the heat seep into her cheeks thinking back to that weak moment. But it turned to be in her favour in the end. So she shouldn't let herself be this embarrassed.

"None of you business. Are you taking me back to Lotor or what?" She wanted to get this over with. And maybe she could make a break for it in the hallway or something. He rolled his eyes in response.

He went over to the shelf and came back with a bottle of water. He unscrewed the lid. "Open." He ordered but it didn't really come out that way. She complied only because she was thirsty. It was kinda weird this happened twice if she was being honest with herself.

She drank until she was quenched. Muttering a small thanks.

Keith led her into the hallway where they made their way back to Lotor's suite. Pidge felt her panic rise up under her gut, like a hot spring.

Her honey coloured eyes scanned the halls analysing everything, looking for anything she could use at all.

"Hey, don't make him angry. Your at his disposal, try going with it." He said to her quietly.

"I hope you get a promotion for this at least." She muttered back voice laced with sarcasm. She decided she'd had enough bullshit for one day. She barged into him stamping her foot down and successfully knocking him off balance. He stumbled forward and Pidge ducked behind him planting her foot into his back sending him forward he was quick enough to put his hands out and roll, but by no Pidge was already running.

"Hey! Get back here!" He called out from far behind her.

"Catch me first!" She challenged. She jumped over her arms putting them in front of her. She heard him growl and begin to chase after her. But by now she had a good 60 meter lead.

She ran as fast as her aching damaged legs could take her. Just barely fast enough.

She slid around a corner missing the wall by a hair. But Keith didn't miss it. She heard him splat into the wall, letting out a pained cry. It wasn't long until he was after her again.

"Hey, stop!" He called out. She didn't dare look back, for fear that he'd catch up.

These hallways weren't nearly as grand as the ones she'd seen since she'd been here. Also there were no windows at all. She must be on a lower level. And seeing as this was the foot soldier level- she had a plan.

She ran frantically. honestly so confused as to why their wasn't anyone up and about. Like at all? Not that she was complaining. But then she registered that it must be really early in the morning and they wouldn't bother posting guards for worker quarters.

She tore down another hallway. She didn't hear Keith cursing anymore but she could feel his footsteps not to far back.

She ran past, what she could only describe as an almost pot plant, she wasn't really sure what it was but she knocked it over. It's contents smashing to the floor. Keith was forced to slow down and climb over the massive thing, giving Pidge even more made ground.

She rounded more corners until she came across a staircase leading down. She took a look behind her hearing Keith's thundering steps, she exulted the very last of her energy, propelling herself into the unknown.

The new level was dark and deathly quiet. The hallway was narrower and dingier than the other level. She jogged forward gliding past doors and doors. If she was correct, then she made it to the slave level.

She finally slowed down, her aching body, tiredness, racing heart and overall weakness caught up with her. She felt as if she were about to collapse. But now now.

She risked absolutely everything the second her hand touched the doorknob. She fumbled turning it. She fell into the room almost unconscious. There was movement in the room. But her vision was now so blurry she could've been imagining it. She remembers a smudge of brown and orange. And then the abyss claimed her weakened soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y'all know that Keith will come back in another chapter, same with Lance. :)


	7. Caged bird

Pidge woke with a start, although it felt as if she hadn't even slept. She was sluggish and her body was weighed down with a not-so-gentle hum of pain. She forced herself into a sitting position. Wincing as her midsection cramped with hunger. She let out a pained groan finding it hard to keep awake.

She stopped. She wasn't alone. She was in a room this one occupied by only a bed and a small chest of drawers. Sitting on the edge of the thin rickety bed was large dark skinned boy. His only really distinguishing features was his kind face and orange rage tied around his head to keep his fringe out his eyes. He looked almost scared.

As the déjà vu landing of finding herself in a strangers room wore off, Pidge edged herself up using the wall for help.

Seeing her get up the boy got up himself. Life coming to his face like she had never seen.

"Hey, hey, woah take it easy! You fell pretty hard, plus it looks like that's not the worst of it." He took her hand into his much larger one, placing it on his opposite shoulder, guiding her to sit on his bed. She let out a pained mumble, the pain could've been much worse though if she got had gotten there herself.

"How long have I been out for?" She asked leaning on him for support.

"Not long probably an hour at most." He spoke softly as if worried his words might do damage to her.

"Thanks for not turning me in..." she didn't meet his gaze as the words left her capped lips.

"No problem. I'm Hunk by the way." He perked up slightly. This was an awkward conversation but a conversation none the less and probably the best one she'd had since she'd gotten to this god awful place.

"Pidge, so do you happen to know a way out of here?" She tried her hand at conversation again. and got an eerily familiar confused look, like the one lance had given before he exploded. But hunk didn't explode at her or go on a rant. He simply stayed confused.

"Why? Are you trying to escape? You know they'll kill you when your caught." He seemed terrified on her behalf, and she's pretty sure Hunk started visibly sweating.

And somehow she doubted Lotor would kill her right away, not with his nature and possessiveness. Every action from him up until now was basically unexpected. And it was ticking Pidge off she couldn't predict him, she couldn't study him, he made no sense what type of universal overlord acted this- this nice?

"Yeah I don't think so," she added. Although torture wasn't off the table either.

"How did you get here anyway? What are you doing, you can't run away it's unheard of!" Hunk suddenly was fumbling with his words, obvious anxiety written on his face, his fingers shaking and trembling as he fiddled with them. His big warm brown eyes searching Pidges own face for something she didn't know. Poor guy.

"It's a long story, see I'm not a slave-" Hunk decided to but into her explanation.

"Well i mean obviously, concubines don't wear all the Slav-" Pidges face heated red in an instant. Did he seriously think she was some whore? Did she look like one?

"What? I'm- Im not a concubine!" She interjected, flustered her face probably still bright red.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry relax, we all have our jobs some are jus-"

"I'm stopping you right there I'm not some sex toy, I was captured from a rouge camp and now your emperor wants me for- for something." She trailed off not really knowing anything about her situation. Like at all. What did Lotor want with her? She grimaced really not wanting to think about it.

Hunk stopped and looked at her a little disbelievingly. Like he wasn't sure of how to process this information. Pidge felt out on the spot and stomach began to cramp and twist in on itself. She was starving and her body had no problem reminding her.

"I don't have any food- but are you serious your from the outside? I didn't think it was possible..." he seemed to dwell on the thought for a minute before getting interested.

But along with the emptiness in her stomach there was an ever growing anxiety as well. She needed to be on the move again it couldn't be to long until Keith or some other brain washed Galra came looking for her.

"This is great an all but I need to get out of this place. Now." She urged him getting back onto her sore legs.

"You really don't look like your in the right shape for escaping- but sure I'll help you!" He seemed far to excited about this, and Pidge felt ever the more guiltier.

"Wait- what your actually going to help me?" Something fluttered inside of Pidge. Probably something mistakable for hope. His willingness and and overall attitude was overwhelming.

"We're gonna need help though!"

\---

What were the chances?

"How did she get here?" Lance squawked. His eyes wide and panicky.

"She is not supposed to be here! Why are you here?! You should in Lotor's suite! You- you-" He stumbled for words pacing in front of Hunks bed.

"Awww come on lance we should help her!" Hunk whined back to his friend. His ever passive face showing a pleasant look on it.

When hunk said he was getting help, she couldn't help but picture someone actually helpful.

"So you really did it then? Your actually trying to escape!" He exploded throwing his arms around. Pidge grumbled. Maybe she should just let herself be captured again. Then at least she wouldn't have to put up with Lance.

"Yeah! Now get over it!" Pidge snapped back at him cautiously keeping her voice low not wanting to alert anyone else.

"What a coincidence that you two have already met!" Hunk chirped happily. Pidges eye twitched. How could he be so- so indifferent?

"Look you guys are either helping me out of this place, reporting me, or neither. Take a pick already." She hissed at Lance, who took too much offence.

"I'm still deciding." He narrowed his eyes at her and she stared back daringly. Her headache didn't help her at all either.

"Look I don't really care I just need to get out of this hell hole." She went to get up but the second she did her head spun. It took almost a minute for her to be able to see straight again. She totally couldn't do this.

She went for the door but Hunk effectively blocked her with his larger body. Looking guilty as he did so.

"Your going to get yourself killed! We should just think this out first and get a plan." He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'll take my chances. And I don't want you getting in trouble because of me." He looked as if he was about to say something before his face fell, like he hadn't even thought of himself until now. Oh how that was adorable. But dumb.

"Oh god! What's gonna happen to me?! No I can't be detained!" Hunk certainly had late reaction time. Pidge sighed heavily. She was surrounded by idiots. His hands came up over his face in a panicked notion.

"Relax you won't. I just need some time to think." If only there was a way she could get out into the slave yard, but she knew already from her run in with Keith her face was everywhere and people were looking for her. And she stood out in her current attire. Unless.

"Lance have you got a spare slave uniform?"

"What? Are you kidding me? Hunk let's just take her back to Lotor I'm not helping a traitor!" He practically fumed throwing his arms up in frustration. "No! No you can not!" He said like an after thought in regard to her using his clothes. 

Pidge face palmed, groaning. "Fine I'm leaving."

They didn't try to stop her. Lance mumbling something of _'good riddance.'_

Out in the hallway it was quiet. After all it was the early hours of the morning... at least she thought it was. She kept close to the wall sneaking about, ever so careful not to make a sound. She seemed to be in the lowest level, presumably anyways. And her only way out would be up. But she needed to take into account Slave working ours. The way she came in through would have been for Galra judging by the wear on the floor, meaning there was an alternate route for Slaves so they wouldn't clog up the halls. She just needed to find it.

And after a considerable amount of tiptoeing. She did. A large staircase up the what would be the slave hard as Lance had mentioned on their first meeting. With the early morning cover she would be able to escape without causing any more drama.

She made her way up, being reminded of her tired legs every aching step. There was of course a control panel. And with her cuffed hands Pidge made light work of it. The door slipped open with a hiss, but she was too desperate at this point to care.

She found herself a sturdy looking hall. This must be where the slaves took breaks and ate. It was certainly dingy enough.

She heard the footsteps quiet and fast. By then it was too late to act. Arms grabbed her and she was tackled to the ground.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Keith's unmistakable voice beamed behind her. He quickly got off her pulling the female to her feet. "No slaves escape the Galra!" He seemed overtaken by his victory. She stamped hard on his foot, he only flinched though.

"Not gonna work this time..." he muttered to her.

"Worth a shot." She countered. Something hurt in her ribs, much more so than before. Had she broken something? Or more accurately had Keith broken something g of hers?

"I'm bringing you back to Emperor Lotor! It's bad enough I've been looking for you for three hours!" Three seemed like a stretch but if anyone was going to be keeping track it would be him.

He had to practically drag Pidge the whole way her body too weak from over exertion, and her unwillingness to move.

"I have to admit you attempt was well calculated. But it was foolish too." He groaned dragging Pidge by her arm.

"Oh can it will you? If you think it's the last time I'm trying to escape your wrong!" She retorted. Trying yet again to yank her hands from his surprisingly strong iron grip.

"Heh as if you'll get the chance once they collar you." He assured her. A shiver ran up her spine at the idea. No they couldn't do that to her.

"That shut you up didn't it?" He growled. Still annoyed with the whole situation and everything about it.

"We're here." He said solemnly as the neared Lotor's familiar foreboding doors. She gulped not ready to face him again.

"Don't pull anything." He whispered before knocking on the doors.

Pidge mentally prepared herself for what the presumed to be a storm.


	8. Unexpected solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor didn't have the reaction Pidge feared, and perhaps she's beginning to see him in a different light than before. Lotor will continue to deny the side of him that Pidge brings out.

The door opened, and they were greeted by none other than the flaming orange skin of Ezor. Pidge gulped hard, the hairs on her neck standing up. She shuffled away, her fear clawing the inside of her body. Her body collided with Keith. A weak squeak escaped her throat. Ezor merely gave a smug shit eating grin above her.

"Aww the kitty is back~" she basically purred her eyes filled with some kind of sick pleasure.

Keith bowed his head "I've-"

"Yeah- I don't care." Ezor interrupted him, her beady eyes focused on Pidge like a laser beam, she smiled wickedly flashing her fang like teeth. She grabbed Pidge roughly by the shoulder dragging her and pulling her flush to her side. Pidge felt too paralysed to move, her eyes growing wide with Ezor's painfully tight grip, her claws piercing Pidges skin a little.

Keith stood there looking a little stunned his mouth coming open slightly. A distant look of sympathy in his eyes and down turned brows.

"Weren't you listening? I said I don't care. Leave now." Keith snapped out of it, his fist coming to his chest briefly before he spun to leave.

"Shall we?" She spun Pidge roughly shoving her into Lotor's room. Pidge stumbled but before she could fall Ezor grabbed her by the collar, throwing her forward. "C'mon Lotor's just itching to see you." Her voice was menacing yet in a childish tone. A chilling smugness of relishing the power she held over Pidge. 

Had Pidge not been forced to turn the other way she would have seen Keith's last look of regret before he trudged away.

She pulled her along finally throwing her at Lotor's feet who was lounging on an entirely different sofa seat then the one she'd slept on. She grimaced loudly tears reaching her eyes. Her side still agony from tonight's events, mainly falling from the vent and being tackled twice. A whole new wave of pain shuddering through her. Her heart began to beat rapidly, panic and fear truly setting in on her.

"Leave me." Lotor's crisp and refined voice penetrated the air like a gunshot. Axca, Ezor and Zethrid all walked out of the room. Ezor subtly flashing her a shit eating grin. Lotor waited for the door to close before he spoke.

"I've been nothing but reasonable and fair with you, and yet you still tried to escape. And your destroying yourself to get away from me. Does my hospitality mean anything?" Impatience griped his voice, and there was an edge of anger there too. Something Pidge wanted to avoid tipping off. Of course her temper got the better of her. Like always.

"Reasonable? Kind? Are you serious? You take over my planet, enslave humanity, you buy me and treat me as nothing but your property and you think I won't try an escape? Your delusional!" Pidge yelled, tone becoming a hiss towards the end. She glared up at him surprised to see his strange eyes tired and stressed, his pristine white hair slightly unkept and jaw tense, just these little things made him seem less like him. Just a step closer to something terrifying.

"You have no idea what your talking about. I didn't enslave this planet my father did! And he payed the price in blood," Lotor absolutely seethed malice just mentioning his father, tone shifting from a firmness to a low growl. Something in Homs shifted at that point and it's not what she was expecting, no- something painful and sorrowful, behind those eyes she saw unspoken trauma. But she didn't allow herself pity for a man like Lotor, even it if it broke her heart to do so.

"I don't care! I not spending my life being nothing but property to you!" Tears brimmed the bags under her eyes, (she blamed the fine dust on the floor.) no she was not gonna cry in front of him again.

"Haven't we been over this? I don't see you as my property, I was saving you... but maybe you deserved Haxus' sadistic nature." He grimaced the last part. There was a stretch of silence between them. And Pidge thought over his words, studying them and interpreting them.

"So, so it wasn't you? The mess my life's always been isn't your fault?" Pidge's voice became small on the edge of a shiver. After all this time she had been blaming the wrong person, it hadn't crossed her mind that it couldn't possibly be Lotor. The realisation cut her deep, haunting her thoughts.

"It wasn't you...?" She spoke again voice just above a whisper.

"No, it wasn't."

They sat there in silence for an awkward minute Pidge starting at nothing as she took time to process the information she'd been given. In a way it kind of made sense. Lotor didn't seem the type to go out of his way enslaving planets, he'd probably have different motives for such a thing. But it made her wonder.

She looked back to the floor her arms shaking as she supported herself, her nails scratched the ground as if she needed the grip to ground herself. She couldn't believe what she was going to do next.

"...I'm....... sorry....." her voice gave a small crack. After even more silence she looked up to see Lotor making a face of disbelieving confusion she never thought, she'd see on a face like Lotors. It didn't suit him. At all.

"I blamed you for something you didn't do... seems a little unfair..." she muttered not caring if her heard her explanation. God she was so tired. She heard Lotor sigh before getting up.

"Get up, I'm getting you to a Cyro pod." He held his hand out for her, Pidges excuse for excepting it was that she was exhausted beyond helping herself. (Nothing else!) But that didn't explain the red in her cheeks. He scooped her in his arms carrying her bridal style like he had done before.

"You know I can walk right?" She argued weakly. Not meeting eyes with him.

"Can you?" He countered immediately, raising a perfect white eyebrow in challenge.

"... No..." she crossed her arms then suddenly remembering what he mentioned before swallowing albeit a little nervously.

"What's- whats a kryro pod?" She asked knowing she didn't get the name right but still feeling on the money for the most part. Was it some sort or weird alien torture device? Was it like a dog wash for slaves? Was it-

"A cyro pod- and it's primary function is healing. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you... yet anyways..." he had a joking tone but it's still scared Pidge half to death.

They got to what she assumed to be a mad bay. It was completely empty aside from a few Galra that quickly scurried from the room as they entered. He placed her in a massive vertical coffin that she assumed to be the cyro pod. She felt her heart racing with how felt inside. It was smaller than she expected, but they would need to be bigger due to Galra height, correct? Or was she that just bigger all of a sudden?

Swear dripped down her neck, as well as coating her forehead. No it was just her... right this thing was actually really big. Yeah! She gulped. She felt like collapsing and throwing up, but that was for different reasons than her panicking. Right.

"Stay still." Lotor instructed pulling up something on his wrist panel. A wave of warmth passed over Pidge along with a purple light scan, and before she could ask Lotor explained it as a body scan, and and how he could see everything that needed addressing with her body down to fatigue and bruises.

"You had two broken ribs and a hairline fracture..." he noted scrolling through something she couldn't see a mildly fascinated look on his face. But Pidge couldn't couldn't listen to his words, the world began to wobble morphing into something she never wanted to see again.

She was back in that tiny filthy cage at the slave house. She was cornered and trapped. Her hands still bound she was defenceless as Galra claws reached in grabbing her, feeling her, mocking her, teasing her, pulling her hair threatening to do awful things Pidge didn't want to ever think about.

The cage was so tiny she was forced onto her knees, were her arms not bound she would need to chicken wing them and be touching the sides of it. The only thing stopping the guards from doing anything to severe to her were the few bars between her and the outside.

She shook and her breathing was tight and laboured.

She felt her body tremble once more not in memory but reality. Her hands slipping into her hair pulling at it trying to force the nightmare/memories away. Her legs shook so bad becoming jelly.

She fell.

But she was caught.

"Katie. Katie it's okay. Your okay. Please look at me." That voice was Lotor's. Slowly her vision of being inside the cage shifted back to reality. And she did find herself staring into the Lotor's strange and comforting eyes. She still staggered for breath but now their gazes were locked.

"Breathe... in... out... in-" he continued coaching her through her panic and memories. Soon she could breathe normally. "It's okay your here with me." He said it a way to try and calm her. And Pidge thought how could that possibly calm her? She hated Lotor's guts. Even if it was less than before. And defying Pidges own logic she felt it all slipping away and felt herself feeling more and more calm as she kept looking into his dazzling eyes.

"Are you alight?" He asked after giving her awhile to process her trauma and push it all back.

"Yeah, just- just- I'm fine..." she wanted to tell him. For some unexplainable reason she wanted to tell him. She wanted to trust him. But that was stupid and impossible not to mention unbelievably naive.

"Perhaps I didn't phrase it correctly- but what happened to have that effect on you?" His brows creased with what she wanted to call worry or concern. But she didn't truly believe it.

"I think you should stop pushing me... that is what caused this." 'THIS' being her escape attempt and all the shit she went through only to end up back here. Speaking of- why hadn't Lotor killed her yet? She groaned. The adrenaline had well worn off by now and she was truly starting to feel the pain in her ribs.

"You being irrational is was what caused this." He countered.

"Hey Lotor?" She said suddenly.

"Yes?" He asked almost exasperated. Bored or frustrated from their conversation.

"You can put me down now." Lotor's cheeks lit up with a raspberry red mixed with the violet of his skin giving a pleasant deep purple.

"Yes of course." He murmured putting her down helping her to her feet.

"How'd you break two ribs anyway?" He asked flipping his long silky hair from his shoulder. And Pidge didn't miss his eagerness to move forward from the little moment he had.

"Probably when I fell from the vent or when I was tackled." She answered easily. He made a small grimace on her behalf.

"Well you'll need to be in a cyro pod for a minimum of 9 Vargas." He pulled his device up once more flicking through it.

"And what does that mean? I have to be in that thing for nine days?" She asked, shocked.

"Oh no, I believe humans refer to Vargas as hours?" He added looking a little sympathetic at confusing her. She breathed a painful sigh of relief at that.

She looked over at the cyro pod again. Her anxieties bubbling up inside her. Lotor unexpectedly took her hand giving it a small squeeze.

"It's not that bad, it will feel like ur merely taking a nap." He reassured.

She shrugged her shoulders forcing herself into the nightmare machine before she had a chance to feel the fear again.

"Okay do whatever thing you need to do." The blue screen came up coving Pidge and soon enough she was put cold. The effects of the pod working surprisingly well on her human body.

He stayed for a few more minutes. Watching the beautiful peace on her pretty face. Then sighing thinking about everything else that he had to get to.

Katie had been strange yet surprisingly welcomed distraction. A smile on his lips Lotor headed back to his suite to get some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to thank you all for reading and supporting this fic and my others- I have deleted green scars and hope that one day I can finish it and bring it back better than before, I have my reasons for deleting it and I'm sorry for doing so, but please enjoy my works in the future as I continue to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
